chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Xion Hearthem
Xion Hearthem Xion Hearthem was a proud Knight-Lieutenant of Lordaeron. Working tirelessly under the Order of Fenris, Xion became a renound and respected Knight, participating in various conflicts across Azeroth. Biography Xion began life as a Farmhand on his family estate of Hearthem Manor, (Now Cold Hearth Manor ), working the fields and tending to the estate. Xion had always dreamed of a better life as a child and admired the Lordaeronian Knights greatly, aspiring to become one of them. When the Lordaeronic Knight-Order known as The Order of Fenris scoured the countrysides for new squires, Xion eagerly put himself forward and was successful in being admitted to Fenris Isle. There he would become a squire, and begin his journey into a Knight. The Isle was ruled by the Terimidias Family, wealthy and powerful as well as being the leader, the Knightlord of the Order. Xion and the Knightlord's son, Araxamas , became close friends and shared many adventures. Growing up alongside Araxamas, they forged a bond stronger than the thick thorium-laced armors they wore. The Second War For a time Xion served his country, patrolling the lands and quelling Gnoll and Bandit groups alongside his fellow Knights. It was a calm time, until Alonsus Faol arrived on the Island inviting the Order to become Paladins. Half would accept, and Half would refuse. Araxamas would refuse, and his father Maelan would agree. Araxamas successfully overthrew Maelan for leadership of the Keep and cast the now members of the Silver Hand, out of the Isle. Araxamas however would need strong Knights at his side, and so Xion was promoted to a Knight-Lieutenant, the third highest rank in their Order. Lordaeron was then thrown into the Second War, and the Knights would be essential in the Alliance Campaign. The strong, skilled and well equipt Knights were the spearhead of the Alliance Forces, finding themselves constantly out-done by Paladins, the Knights worked very hard to prove their worth, and show that they were not an out-dated form of soldier. The Second War would eventually end, after so many hard-fought battles, Xion was forged from a neive Knight into a wise and skilled leader and warrior in his own right. When the Knights weren't invited to participate in the victory parade at Capital City, Xion was equally as furious as Araxamas. The Aftermath Determined to prove their worth, following the War, Araxamas instructed his Knights to scour the countryside of Lordaeron and capture any Orcs they could find. The Knights became invaluable in the effort in keeping the Orcs contained, outrunning and outmaneuvering them at every turn. Xion would follow his leader, and at his side was responsible for the capture of many orcs,but they would not stay captured for long. Durnholde , the Head of the Internment Camp System would be destroyed following several orcish uprisings. The Knights attempted to correct the situation, but were too late in preventing the orcs from fleeing west across the Great Sea on stolen ships. "Good riddence, at least our people won't foot the bill for their prisons" Xion would say, this however wouldn't be the end of the Knight's worries. The Third War In time, rumors began to spread of the Plague in the North. Araxamas instructed his Knights to do nothing, and continue focusing on protecting the southlands as they always had. Xion trusted his leader's judgement. 'The Paladins will take care of it' He'd say. 'Their turn to do the dirty work'. Unfortunately the people of Lordaeron were far too confident in the abilities of The Silver Hand . Arthas would have the paladin-order suspended, causing chaos in the Lordaeronian response to the Plague. With the Paladins stretched thin and out of order, the Knights of Fenris took to the Northlands in an attempt to correct the situation, finding only burned villages, brown forests, and decaying undead. The Knights managed to save several survivors, and even assist in the defence of Tyr's Hand , saving the City in the process. Seeing the Land in such a state, Xion and the Knights would return to Lordaeron to inform the King of the situation and to mount a proper response, hoping to form another Alliance of Lordaeron against the decay of the Scourge. They would never get the chance, as the day after they returned, they would see Capital City on the horizon, burning. Arthas had sieged the City, and his undead army had swarmed over the Glades, sieging the towns before they could even defend themselves, including Xion's Family Estate where his wife Danala Hearthem had been living. Xion would urge Araxamas to mount a mission to the estate, and he would agree. The Knights cut through the Undead to find the ruins of the farmstead, and the unrisen corpse of his wife Danala. Danala would be cremated on Fenris Isle along with countless other recovered dead. For a time, Fenris Isle would act as a hub for refugees fleeing the Chaos and the staging point for the Lordaeronian response. While Arthas tore down the elven city of Quel'Thalas, Fenris Isle stood tall, hindering and disrupting the Scourge however they could, from the safety of the island fortress. It would not last though, betrayed by the Mage, Thule Ravenclaw, the Dreadlords would discover a series of tunnels leading onto the island. The Isle was sieged, leaving only Araxamas, Xion and a small number of Knights and other survivors. Araxamas revoked the Oaths of the Knights, telling them to go their seperate ways, and find new lives. Xion, along with some other Knights chose to travel to Dalaran and join Jaina Proudmoore on her expedition west. New Life Under the white banners of Theramore, Xion would fight the Legion alongside the Orcs and Night Elves at Mount Hyjal, and after, continued to contribute to the City-State of Theramore, fighting Orcs, Centaurs, Ogres, all in the name of Lordaeron, and what he had lost. His past however, haunted him. Growing restless, bored of the deserts of the west. Xion would sail back to Lordaeron, joining the Argent Dawn , at Honor's Retreat . There, Xion would participate in many adventures, helping survivors of the land, and cutting down the Undead who had stolen his nation from him. He would eventually re-unite with Araxamas, and together, they reformed the Order of Fenris anew, calling back the remaining Knights from all over Azeroth. Death Despite Xion's immense experience and skill, he would be cut down by a powerful minion of the Scourge, after being left to die by Marcus. He would be raised to serve the Scourge, fueled by his desire to take revenge on Marcus and his leader, who due to the Scourge's influence, percieved as having sent him to die. Xion would participate in the Scourge's largest assault on Abagail Shrine ever. Even with the power of the Scourge, they would be ultimately out-maneuvered and cut down, along with 3 of the Death Knights, including the leader of the assault, Gregor Harvoc. With the Help of Virgil Xion would become free of the Scourge's will, becoming a Free Knight once more. Even though Xion was now an undead, his former comrades welcomed him back into the Order, this however, would not last. Still fueled with the need for revenge, Xion would later cut down the unarmed Marcus in cold blood, breaking the Knight's Code. Araxamas, would become dearly upset by this, casting Xion out, his voice riddled with dissapointment and fury. Since, Xion has wandered the Glades alone, hunted by the Scarlets, Argents, Forsaken and Scourge alike, Xion would return to his ruins of his family farm to seek refuge. It would not last however. He would soon meet the new Death Lord of Fenris Isle after helping slay Gregor Harvoc. The new Death Knight clad in red platemail did not introduce himself, but invited Xion to join his 'new Order' and be part of the Scourge once again. Xion accepted, later participating in the second assault of Honor's Retreat, which failed and resulted in his capture. His former comrades took a vote, and between execution and banishment into the Shadowlands, they chose the latter, hoping Xion would learn from his mistakes and heal his soul... Relife After exposing Xion to the nightmare that was the Abyss, the dark realm of the Shadowlands. Virgil gave Xion one final chance to redeem himself. Summoning forth a reflection of his inner corruption, he tested Xion to see if he would be strong enough and to overcome his corruption on his own. With the assistance of the spirit of his wife Danala, Xion overcame his corruption and was redeemed. Meeting the spirit of Anthrion Terimidias in the Mists, the lighter realm of the Shaowlands, Anthrion gave Xion what wisdom he could offer, before allowing Virgil to take him back to the Physical World. By conquering his inner corruption, Xion returned from the Shadowlands as a healed man, free of his Death Knight form. It is unclear how Virgil was able to do this, but the process is likely similar to how Spirit Healers may revive fallen players in the game without necrotic effects.